


way out of sync from the beginning

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom!Arin/Sub!Dan, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polygrumps, Smut, it gets mushy i can't help myself, some gendered slurs and degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has had a crush on Arin for ages, ever since he joined Game Grumps. But he respected Arin's relationship with Suzy and never tried anything. That all changes when Suzy reveals a secret to the Grumps...</p>
            </blockquote>





	way out of sync from the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very very very first fic so have mercy on me sweet little game grumps loving soul
> 
> also i'm gay and i have gay feelings i wrote this in like 3 hours and didn't really proofread my friends peer pressured me into posting quick team rocket's blasting off again

"Yeah, we're actually poly," Suzy says with a grin. "People are always freaked out when we tell them, which is why we generally keep it on the down-low around non-poly people. They think we're greedy, or cheaters, but that's not the case at all."

Arin twists the hair in his blonde streak around his finger. "Not to sound like some kind of 'peace-and-love-and-weed hippie,' but love is limitless. Love, sex, whatever. You don't need to restrict it to one person."

Barry, in his usual casualness, shrugs and nods. Ross giggles.

"You said sex," he whispers amusedly. 

Arin jokingly tells him to shut the fuck up Ross you idiot, and everything goes back to normal. The Grumps are working, laughing, playing -- except for Dan. He's frozen in his seat, almost unable to move. His head is spinning. Ever since that stupid text ( _Dude, I cannot wait to get inside your asshole_ ), Dan has had a crush on Arin. A strong longing to kiss the other man, feel his hair in his hands, feel his skin under his fingertips. Of course he denied it for about a year, but finally gave in one night when loneliness was crashing into him like waves and no one else's touch was working. Arin, in his simultaneously masculine and feminine personality, in his freeness with sexuality and gender, in his confidence in his identity, had opened Dan up to a whole new world he never knew existed. 

And he loved him for it, oh god, he loved Arin. 

Dan snaps back into reality to see Arin staring at him with a bemused look on his face. "You okay dude?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, totally fine, just super tired you know?" Dan stutters, his voice jumping an octave by the end of the sentence. He never was a good liar. Being raised Jewish will do that to you. 

Arin raised an eyebrow. "Sure, whatever you say," he answers with a dismissive wave of his hand. 

Dan's stomach drops and his heart quickens. He rubs the side of his neck and feels his rapid pulse. "We gotta record more Zelda today, right?" he asks, trying to make things normal again.

Barry spins around in his chair. "Yes. 30 more minutes should be good." 

Arin groans and Dan nervously bounces his leg as the other man stands up to go back to the Grump couch. He gets up and follows him, his mind mixing up words in English and Hebrew, trying to come up with a sentence to tell _himself how he feels_. He's still unable to find words. This crush has evolved from something you feel at a high school lunch table to something you feel when you're thinking about getting married and spending your lives together. Now that he knew Arin and Suzy were poly, he knew he had at least some sliver of a chance. Arin never fronted as though he was completely straight. He was open to everything. And Dan wanted nothing more than to feel his strong hands pulling at his hair, his lips around his -- 

_NO!_ he screams internally. _NOT NOW!_ As much as Dan wants Arin as soon as possible, he needs to take it slow. Just like Suzy said, her and Arin aren't greedy cheaters looking for a quick fuck. He knew he'd have to work up to this. 

The two of them plop down on the couch as Arin starts the game. "Dude. I'm gonna blast these stupid dudes with so much cum they won't know what hit them. It'll be a blizzard of semen," Arin deadpans.

Dan can't help but laugh hard. This is one of the many reasons he loves Arin. He's disgusting and immature, but always makes Dan laugh. Dan sits criss-crossed with a blanket around him, a little bit closer to Arin than usually. He really, truly loved Arin. More than just in a fucking way. The need for Arin to fuck him came a lot later. This was more than lust. This was more than Dan had felt ever before. He leans his head on Arin's shoulder, feeling his warmth. As the episode comes to a close, he slaps Arin's knee during a particularly nasty joke about pooping on a front lawn, and lets his hand linger on the younger man's leg for longer than necessary. When he looks over at him, Arin's eyes are locked on him. He has a small smile on his face. 

\-------------------------------------

And so it goes like this for a few more days. Each night, when Dan is curled up in bed, he replays every moment from the day before over and over. Each glance Arin gives him, each time Arin hugs him or leans into him. How the warmth of Arin's body felt under his hands and arms. He's not sure how much more of this flirting torture he could take. He knew Arin was flirting back, too. He playfully slapped Dan more often as the days passed, as an excuse to touch him. Strangely enough, Dan felt aroused by that. Arin was big and imposing, even if he was a teddy bear on this inside. But there was something, something...

Dan is laying in bed, naked, staring at his ceiling. "I have to do something about this tomorrow...I gotta...." he mutters to himself. He replays the particularly hard slap Arin gave him on his ass today when he bent over the side of the couch, and his cock twitches. He sweats. He can't believe this is what he's become, not only really fucking gay but also a little bit of a pain slut. He thinks about the slap again, and again, and again, and tries to imagine what it would be like to be slapped with increasing force, Arin's gravelly whisper in his ear telling him what a good little slut he was. 

His erection goes from half-chub to full on almost immediately and he groans loudly. Dan grips his dick at the base starts working up and down the shaft, agonizingly slow, torturing himself for the fun of it. His free hand finds itself in his hair, twisting and pulling. Imagining that it's Arin working his dick, Dan removes his hand, spits on his palm, and really gets to work. 

Up and down, faster and faster, as he pulls at his own unruly mess of a hair, arching his back and curling his toes. Thinking about Arin's bulge is just enough to send him over the edge, and this -- well this was a whole new level of erotica. Dan loses himself, groaning and cursing Arin's name as he cums. His semen hits him just under his chin, and as he wipes it off and licks it from his fingers he prays Barry didn't hear him.

\-------------------------------------

The following night Dan is tired, but exhilarated. Him and Arin are alone at Grump headquarters, hanging out on the couch as Arin lazily plays Zelda. They’re leaning into each other and Dan marvels at the way Arin’s jawbone curves up to his ear, covered by stubble and shaded by his shiny hair. He traces figure eights along Arin’s cotton-covered thigh. 

Arin sighs happily and wraps his arm around Dan’s shoulders, pulling him close in so he can have both hands on the controller. Dan giggles as he loses balance and falls into Arin’s lap. Underneath him, he feels heat coming from Arin’s cock, and Arin shifts. 

“You like this?” Arin asks softly between Zelda jokes, not taking his eyes off the screen. Dan can feel the blush spread across his face, starting at his ears going all the way down to his neck. He swallows hard and nods, not trusting his voice to not crack. Arin must’ve felt the nod, because he chuckles and then hurriedly says, “NEXT TIME ON GAME GRUMPS WE UH WE DO SOMETHING,” before turning off the mic. He tosses the controller to the ground and looks down at Dan, who is still awkwardly across his lap. 

Dan’s eyes are as wide as they can go, his face getting redder by the second. Arin strokes the other man’s cheek and grins. “You’re pretty when you’re flustered, you know,” he says softly, and runs his fingers through Dan’s hair. 

Dan chokes a little and scrambles to get upright. He pulls himself up next to Arin, facing him, with his knees tucked under his chin. Arin looks confused. “Did...Did I do something wrong? Was I not understanding your come-ons, because they really seemed like come-ons,” he says. Dan rolls his eyes in response. 

“What?” Arin asks harshly. “Are you just playing around with me, because you think I’m some stupid slutty homo.”

 _You might be a homo, but you’re not the slutty one here_ , Dan thinks, and laughs. 

“What!?” Arin repeats, louder this time. 

Dan shakes his head. “No, no, it’s not you. Really. I’m just an idiot. I’m the slutty one.” 

Arin raises an eyebrow and cocks his head. 

“...And probably homo. Probably a little homo.” 

Arin smirks, amused, but remains silent. 

“You love torturing me, don’t you?”

“I wanna hear you say it.” 

Dan runs his hands through his hair and lets out a _woosh_ of air. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes. This was hard to do. Not because he didn’t love Arin, but because finally telling him was overwhelming. And he knew that everything was about to get a hell of a lot more overwhelming. 

He finally looks back at Arin. “Dude, I’m homo. Well, probably...bi-mo. I like dudes too and I, well, I like you. A lot. And I have since you said you wanted to get inside my asshole I think.”

Arin’s eyes light up and he reaches out to stroke Dan’s face. “Does that mean you want to crawl inside my asshole?” 

Dan smacks his hand away and laughs. “Shut up man! I’m trying to be serious.”

Arin takes Dan’s face between both of his hands and whispers, “I know,” before leaning in to kiss him. 

Dan nearly passes out, and he gasps into the other man’s mouth. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands as his eyes flutter shut and Arin leans him back onto the couch. Arin’s kiss is more overwhelming and intoxicating than he could have ever imagined. It was a different kind of drug, one that sets each neuron on fire. Dan lifted a shaky hand to Arin’s back as his other pressed Arin’s side. He moves them experimentally up and down Arin’s back, stroking his hair lightly, before the gentle touches turn into harder rubs. 

And fuck, Arin’s so good at kissing. His lips alternate from fast to slow, taking in as much of Dan as he can. His tongue darts in and out of the other man’s mouth before becoming long, deep strokes to the roof of his mouth. Dan can hardly breathe and his head is spinning, and he’s loving every minute of it. One of Arin’s hands moves down to Dan’s neck, cupping it at the back to give him more leverage. Arin groans and grinds against Dan, and Dan feels both of their erections rub against each other through their pajamas.  
He pulls away, gasping for air. “Fuck,” he says, flushed and sweating. 

“You okay,” Arin asks, sounding just as breathless as Dan felt.

Dan nods quickly. “I needed… I just… Air.”

Arin laughs and leans down to nip at Dan’s neck, the bites getting cautiously harder. When Arin bites down and sucks hard enough to leave an immediate bruise, Dan bucks his hips up hard and yelps. 

Arin stops and raises himself to look at Dan. Dan feels himself blushing so hard he felt like he was going to explode. 

The younger man smirks. “So. You like pain.” It’s a question but it doesn’t sound like one. 

Dan musters up a half-assed noise of disgust. “No! What the hell dude, that’s fucked.” 

Arin doesn’t look convinced. He shifts himself off of Dan and positions himself at the end of the couch, turning to stare at Dan who’s still laying back and pitching a major tent. “I don’t like liars,” he says flatly. 

He doesn’t know why, but for some reason tears rush to his eyes when Arin calls him a liar. Why is he being affected like this? He sits up and scoots down the couch towards Arin, his eyes cast downward. “I’m sorry for lying,” he blurts out, still avoiding Arin’s eyes.

“Look at me.”

Dan slowly raises his head. There’s something different about Arin now. He’s still smirking, but his eyes having something primal roaring from them. He tilts his head slightly. 

“So, why don’t you tell me the truth.”

“I...I…” Dan’s voice trails off and his cock twitches, yearning for Arin’s touch and mouth. “I… like pain. I like it a lot. I like when you bit me. And hit me.” 

Arin licks his lips and swallow hard but otherwise keeps his cool. Dan almost resents him for his ability to make it look so easy, but he was way too horny to think about that now. They sit in silence for a minute, Arin taking in all of Dan, from his messy hair to the growing wet spot of pre-cum on his pajama bottoms.

Then, so quickly he doesn’t even see him move at first, Arin grabs Dan by the back of his head, his fist holding on tightly to his hair. 

All Dan can do is let out little moans and look into Arin’s eyes as he gazes down at him, an eyebrow up and a smile curling up the corners of his lips. 

“You’re kind of a slut, aren’t you?” he asks gruffly, but with a hint of amusement. “Can’t believe I’m seeing you like this, the great Danny Y. Sexbang whimpering for cock and pain.” 

Dan’s eyes roll back a little and he very nearly cums right then and there. “I’ve waited so long,” he sputters hoarsely. 

“I know you have. I’ve watched you struggle.”

“There’s no way you could have _always_ known.” 

“I always knew.” 

Dan clenches his thighs together. He can barely stand this torture and teasing, but he knows Arin is enjoying it, so he deals. 

Arin leans down and kisses Dan deep and hard, nipping at his lip and tightening his hold on his hair, before releasing and stepping back. 

Without thinking, Dan tries to grasp at him and whimpers.

“Shhh,” Arin says, yanking his shirt off, and then grabbing the hem of Dan’s and roughly removing it. “I’m not just gonna like, walk away or anything. You’re too fucking hot for that. And you obviously need a good fuck.” Dan bites his lip so hard he thinks it might burst open.

He kneels down and lifts Dan’s ass up so he can pull his pants and boxers off. He’s so eager he nearly rips them in half. 

Dan giggles. “You excited?” 

Arin rubs his thighs, working up to his dick. “Shut up would you, as if you weren’t jerking it to me for months.” 

Dan bites his knuckle as Arin kisses the insides of his thighs, biting and sucking along the way. He would retort with something rude and vulgar too but his brain was not working, and he couldn’t form sentences anymore. Not with Arin pressing his face close to his dick, pressing his lips to it but not quick sucking. 

“Please…” Dan whimpers. Arin smiles and smacks Dan’s hard cock against his lips. Dan squirms, trying to create friction in Arin’s hard grip on the base of his member. 

Slowly, ever so agonizingly slowly, Arin licks the length of his shaft, from base to tip, before gently taking the head in his mouth, sucking lightly. 

Once again, Dan almost cums immediately. It’s too much, everything is too much. He’s overwhelmed, all of his sense on fire; overstimulated. He had longed for this for months, and even just Arin’s tongue swirling around his head was incredible. Arin starts pumping his dick, and his free hand is gripping Dan’s thigh tightly. All Dan can do is whimper and curse as Arin works his mouth around his dick, sucking, licking, and twisting. Goddamn, he’s fucking GOOD, is all Dan can think. He’s sloppy with it too, getting spit everywhere and keeping his cock slick. He’s making slight gagging noises which Dan thinks is music right now. The hum around his dick was incredible. Arin comes up for air and laughs. 

“You’re bigger than I thought,” he giggled, running his lips down Dan’s length. 

Dan can’t say anything in response at all; he just runs his fingers through Arin’s hair and pants. Arin giggles again, before giving Dan’s dick one last quick deepthroat. After that, he lifts Dan’s legs over his shoulders and tilts him in a way that gives him access to his asshole. He licks at Dan’s balls, sucking lightly on each and alternating as he continues to jack Dan off. Dan can hardly bare it. He has his arm thrown over his eyes and he arches his back with each suck, lick, and stroke. Exhausted, but filled with adrenaline and lust, he locks his ankles behind Arin’s head and nearly yells, “Just fucking eat me out already, you’re killing me Hanson, please, fucking please!” 

Arin stops momentarily and looks up at Dan with wide, shocked eyes. He smirks that stupid smirk again, shrugs, and says, “Alright,” before spitting on Dan’s asshole and sticking tongue in. 

Dan immediately cums, climaxing hard and loud, his legs twitching but still locked around Arin’s head. The cum gets everywhere, on his chest, chin, and even in Arin’s hair. Arin is well aware that Dan finished, but he continues to go down on him, his hand clasped at the base of Dan’s softening cock. Dan thinks he’s muttering a mix of no and yes, but he’s unsure. He’s dazed and seeing stars. This is unlike any orgasm he’s ever had. Maybe it’s better because he’s with a man. Arin, of course, knows what he’s doing.

Or maybe it’s better because it’s Arin.

Dan doesn’t have the ability to think too hard about that now. He lets Arin carry him away, riding a feeling that isn’t quite an orgasm, but holy shit, it’s something. His body goes slack. After what seems like hours, but was probably only 10 minutes, Arin stops. He rubs Dan’s thighs and kisses his belly, licking up some of the cum that hasn’t dried yet. 

“You’re a good boy,” Arin coos. 

A shiver goes up Dan’s spine, and he can feel himself hardening again. Arin laughs. 

“I’m glad you’re up for another round!” he says cheerily. “Because I still got mine to take care of.”

He pulls off his pants almost triumphantly, revealing the most beautiful cock Dan has ever seen (even more beautiful than his own, and as Danny Sexbang, that’s saying something). Arin wasn’t lying about it being curved, but he left out a few things, like the perfect proportions and its massive girth. Dan stroked his own hard-on a little. 

“That’s… gonna fit inside me…” 

Arin rolls his eyes and reaches under the couch for the bottle of lube he had apparently stored under there. “You’re already eased up from all the ass eating, once I get a few fingers in you will be fine.” 

Another shiver down Dan’s back. “Can I suck you off though?” 

Arin gives him a dark look. “You don’t deserve that yet.” 

“O..okay…” Dan whimpers. He watches raptly as Arin squeezed out a generous amount of lube and rubbed it around Dan’s entrance, before plunging a finger in. 

“Oh shit. Oh fuck,” Dan gasps. Arin stands up and angles himself above Dan so his mouth was right next to the other man’s ear. 

“You’re already pretty loose,” Arin says, his voice low. “You could probably take another finger now.” He added another finger, slowly pumping it in and out of his ass. 

Dan can feel his eyes rolling back again as his eyelids flutter shut and his head lolls around. Arin was spreading his two fingers to make more room before quickly adding a third finger. Dan bit his lip. The other man started to speed up, going harder and faster as Dan rolls his hips and tries to fuck himself even harder on Arin’s hand. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, you’re so hot, hotter than I imagined,” Arin says through gritted teeth. 

Dan opens his eyes slightly. “Could you please… could you please fuck me? Please? I need it.” 

Arin curls his fingers inside of Dan and strokes his prostate, and then removes them. “I’m gonna fuck you into this couch. You have no idea what you’re in for,” Arin growled. “Now flip and bend over.”

Dan scrambles to do what he was told. He tries to look back at Arin but Arin grabbs his hair and pulls his head back. Dan feels the fingers re-enter him, pumping and stroking, making sure he was spread open. 

“Am I really the first person to fuck your ass?” Arin asks.

“Y-y-yes,” Dan chokes out.

“Well damn, you’re so loose you must really want it.” 

And then suddenly the fingers are replaced with the heat of Arin’s dick.

He went slow at first, just prodding Dan’s entrance with the head of his dick. Even after the three fingers, his asshole still stretches and burns with Arin’s girth. They both groan. Dan buries his face into the couch as Arin starts to push more of himself inside. He reaches around and grabs Dan’s dick and starts to jerk him off, rubbing the slit and giving long strokes. Dan lifts his head back up and arches his back. He couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted all of Arin, right now, first-time-anal-precautions be damned. He pushes himself back and starts fucking himself on Arin’s dick. Behind him, the younger man is cursing and digging his nails into Dan’s ass. Between growled holy shits and God, Dan, fuck!s, Arin starts spanking him, which only serves to make Dan hungrier for the pain and Arin’s cock. He could take Arin all the way to the hilt quite quickly. 

“Fuck, fuck, you’re gonna make me cum Dan,” Arin moans. 

Dan laughs and in a moment of coherency he retorts, “Isn’t that the point?” He grinds back against Arin, his hips making circles against Arin. 

“Oh Jesus Christ. Oh fuck. Oh God Dan. Fuck.” 

Arin grips Dan’s dick harder and pumps it at the same speed that he fucks his ass. “Cum with me.”

Dan loses it again. He throws his head back and yells a string of curses, in Hebrew and English, along with Arin’s name. Arin grunts and groans, leaning into Dan’s back and wrapping his free arm around the other man’s torso. 

After he cums, Arin pumps a few more times before taking himself out of Dan and flopping over onto the couch next to him. He grabs Dan and holds him close. 

They sit there for a time, cradling one another. Arin strokes Dan’s hair away from his forehead and kisses him there. Dan smiles sleepily, eyes half open. He feels so safe and at home here in Arin’s arms. He wanted this for so long, and it’s better than he could’ve possibly imagined. Even this, just sitting here, holding each other, was amazing. Almost better than the sex itself. Almost. He takes a breath and says, “Arin. I love you.” 

“I know.”

“Thanks asshole.”

Arin starts to make a joke, then falters. “You know, I’ve always felt the same way. All homo. I just didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Why the hell did we not tell each other sooner?”

“We were way out of sync from the beginning.” 

“I can’t believe you just quoted The National at me,” Dan groans, and covers his face with his hands.

Arin just laughs and moves them, and kisses Dan gently on the lips. 

“I love you too.”

Within minutes, they were both asleep.


End file.
